Sander van Doorn
Sander Ketelaars, (n. Eindhoven, Países Bajos, 28 de febrero de 1979) más conocido como Sander van Doorn, es un DJ y productor holandés de música trance, actualmente orientado al electro house. Se encuentra en el TOP 100 de la lista DJmag debutando el año 2006 en el número 32. En 2007 se ubicó en el puesto número 15. Ya en el 2008 en el puesto número 13 y en el 2009 en el puesto número 10 siendo su mejor performance en la encuesta. En el 2010 desciende 2 escalones para colocarse en el puesto 12. En 2012 se ubicó en la posición #18, descendiendo dos lugares con respecto al año anterior. En 2013 se ubica en el puesto #39, descendiendo 21 lugares con respecto al 2012. Cada semana presenta un programa de radio llamado Identity. Carrera El primer gran logro de su carrera fue conseguir una residencia en los Judgement Sundays de Ibiza y en las fiestas The Gallery de Londres, actualmente localizadas en la sala Ministry Of Sound. En junio de 2006 hizo un Essential Mix para la BBC Radio 1 y ganó el premio Mejor Nuevo Productor en los Trance Awards. Sus producciones, tanto propias como remixes, han sido bien recibidas desde que comenzó su carrera el año 2006. En 2007 fundó su propia discográfica Doorn Records, siendo un sub sello de la holandesa Spinnin' Records en la que lanza sus propias producciones y promovió a artistas como Ummet Ozcan, Jacob van Hage y Julian Jordan, entre otros. El 3 de marzo de 2008 salió a la venta su álbum debut bajo el sello discográfico Spinnin' Records, titulado Supernaturalistic. Contiene 13 temas tanto trance como house desde su propio punto de vista. En septiembre de 2011 lanzó su segundo álbum de estudio Eleve11 en el que colaboraron artistas como Nadia Ali, Laidback Luke, Sidney Samson, Adrian Lux y Carol Lee, del que se destacan los sencillos "Love Is Darkness" y "Koko". Discografía Álbumes * 2008: Supernaturalistic (DOORN) * 2011: Eleven11 (DOORN) DJ Mixes * 2005 Dance Valley Festival 2006 * 2007 I-D Digital Mix * 2007 Fast And Furious * 2010 From Dusk Till Doorn * 2011 Dusk Till Doorn * 2013 Nothing Inside Sencillos & EP * 2004 Twister (RR, como Sam Sharp) * 2004 Loaded (Oxygen) * 2004 Punk'd (Oxygeno) * 2004 Dark Roast (Oxygen) * 2004 Deep / In-Deep (Reset, como Sam Sharp) * 2004 Theme Song (Liquid, como Sandler) * 2005 Chemistry EP (Liquid, como Sandler) * 2005 Bling Bling (Oxygen) * 2005 ERROR (Reset, como Sam Sharp) * 2005 Adrenaline / Push Off Me (Oxygen, como Purple Haze) * 2005 A.K.A (Oxygen) * 2005 S.O.S. (Message In A Bottle) (Whitelabel, como Filterfunk) * 2005 Hoover:Craft (Reset, como Sam Sharp) * 2006 Eden / Rush (Oxygen, como Purple Haze) * 2006 Pumpkin (Oxygen) * 2007 Grasshopper/ Grass-Hopper (Oxygen) * 2007 By Any Demand feat MC Pryme (Spinnin) * 2007 King of My Castle (Sander van Doorn Remix) (Spinnin) * 2007 Riff (DOORN) * 2008 The Bass (Nebula/EMI) * 2008 Apple * 2008 Organic (with Marco V) * 2008 Pura Vida * 2009 Close My Eyes (with Robbie Williams) (Nebula) * 2009 What Say (with Marco V) * 2009 Bliksem (DOORN, como Purple Haze) * 2009 Bastillon * 2009 Ninety (DOORN) * 2010 Renegade * 2010 Daisy * 2010 Intro (XX Booty Mix) * 2010 Reach Out * 2011 Love is Darkness (Feat. Carol Lee) * 2011 Koko * 2011 Timezone (DOORN, as Purple Haze, Feat. Frederick) * 2011 Daddyrock * 2011 Drink To Get Drunk * 2011 Outro * 2011 Who's Wearing The Cap (con Laidback Luke) * 2011 Kele vs. Sander van Doorn Feat. Lucy Taylor – "What Did I Do" * 2012 Chasin' * 2012 Nothing Inside (con Mayaeni) * 2012 Kangaroo (con Julian Jordan) * 2012 Joyenergizer * 2013 Sander van Doorn & Mark Knight Vs. Underworld – "Ten" * 2013 Into the Light (Sander van Doorn, DubVision & Mako con Mariana Bell) * 2013 Neon * 2013 Project T (Con Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike) Spinnin' * 2013 Direct Dizko (con Yves V) * 2014 Right Here, Right Now (Neon) * 2014 Guitar Track (con Firebeatz) * 2014 Gold Skies (Sander van Doorn, Martin Garrix, DVBBS con Aleesia) Spinnin' * 2014 Get Enough * 2014 THIS (con Oliver Heldens) * 2015 Rage (con Julian Jordan y Firebeatz) * 2015 Phoenix (Con R3hab) (Spinnin' Records) * 2015 Ori Tali Ma * 2015 Oh, Amazing Bass * 2015 ABC (Con Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano) * 2015 Lost (Con MOTi) * 2015 White Rabbit (Con Pep & Rash) * 2016 Cuba Libre * 2016 Tribal (Con Gregor Salto) * 2016 You're Not Alone * 2016 Raise Your Hands Up (Con Chocolate Puma) * 2016 The Snake (con Fred Pellichero) * 2016 WTF (con HI-LO) * 2016 Just Won't Get Enough (con Noisecontrollers) * 2016 Need to Feel Loved (con LVNDSCAPE) * 2017 Neiloj (como Purple Haze) * 2017 The Rhythm Remixes * 2004 Code 1 – House Music (SvD Dub) * 2004 Sander van Doorn – Dark Roast (S.V.D. Remix) * 2005 Manny Romero – Compadre (S.v.D. Remix) * 2005 TDR – Squelch (Sander Van Doorn Remix) * 2005 Technotronic – Pump Up the Jam (Sander Van Doorn Remix) * 2005 Steve Angello & Sebastian Ingrosso Pres. Mode Hookers – Breathe (Sander Van Doorn Remix) * 2005 FilterFunk – Message in a Bottle (Sander van Doorn Remix) * 2006 Armin van Buuren – Control Freak (Sander van Doorn Remix) * 2006 Mohamed Sehly – Amazing Beat (SVD Without Going Cairo Remix) * 2006 Tiësto – Dance4Life (Sander Van Doorn Remix) * 2006 Club Scene Investigators – Direct Dizko (Sander Van Doorn Remix) * 2006 Sander van Doorn – Pumpkin (SvD Remix) * 2006 Yello – Oh Yeah (Sander Van Doorn Remix) * 2007 Wamdue Project – King of My Castle (Sander Van Doorn Vocal Mix) * 2007 Gleave – Come With Me (SVD Stripped Edit) * 2008 Sia – The Girl You Lost To Cocaine (Sander Van Doorn Remix) * 2008 Timbaland feat. One Republic – Apologize (Sander Van Doorn Bootleg) * 2009 Sam Sharp – Roundabout (Sander Van Doorn Main Mix) * 2009 The Killers – Spaceman (Sander van Doorn Remix) Part 1 & 2 * 2009 Olav Basoski & Erick E – Don't Turn Your Back (Sander Van Doorn Remix) * 2009 Depeche Mode – Peace (Sander van Doorn Remix) * 2010 Swedish House Mafia vs. Tinie Tempah – Miami 2 Ibiza (Sander van Doorn Remix) * 2011 Cybersonik – Technary (SVD Remix) * 2011 Lady Gaga – Marry the Night (Sander Van Doorn Remix) * 2012 Inpetto – Shhhh! (Sander van Doorn Edit) * 2012 Neil Davidge – "To Galaxy" (Sander Van Doorn & Julian Jordan remix) * 2016 Moby - Natural Blues (Sander van Doorn remix) Categoría:DJ's Categoría:Más Popular Categoría:Clase Mundial